Relief
by Kylink
Summary: The world is finally at peace, but Lucina's soul knows no rest. Years of constant worry and heavy stress has taken a toll on her body as well as her life. She just wants to escape from it all, and Naga is all too happy to help. Post-game. Spoilers. Character death.


Light from the evening sun filtered through the open windows, painting the white walls of the nursery with a bright orange hue. A lone figure was sitting in a rocking chair, gazing at the newborn sleeping peacefully in her crib, not at all disturbed by the brightness in the room. There was nothing but silence, but Lucina's heart was pounding loudly in her ears as her mind was processing all of the significant events that had happened since the war's end. Grima was destroyed, never to return again. Chrom returned to his duties as king. Her mother survived her sacrifice and returned to her place at her husband's side, and now they were expecting baby Morgan. Everything was so right…yet it wasn't. Since Lucina was done worrying about the war, concealing her identity, keeping her parents, herself, and everyone else alive, and making sure history didn't repeat itself, now she had to worry about how to proceed from here. She couldn't stay, not with her baby self coexisting with her. But she couldn't go back to her old time either. She didn't belong anywhere anymore.

"Lucina…"

Lucina started when she heard her name. She looked around the room, but no one was there. Thinking she was just hearing things, she returned to wondering what to do about her current situation when that same voice called out to her again.

"Lucina…"

This time, Lucina did see someone. There, in the corner of the room with all her glory and radiance, was the Divine Dragon herself, Naga. She looked at Lucina with a soft and entrancing gaze, and Lucina was nearly awestruck with the brilliant aura she carried herself with. Remembering she was in the presence of a goddess, Lucina quickly fumbled to one knee and placed a fist on her chest.

"N-Naga…what may I do for you?" She asked, somewhat nervous. What was the goddess herself doing, of all places, in a nursery?

"Arise, warrior." Naga simply commanded. Lucina quickly obliged. "You have done well in your mission to aid your father and saving a world on the brink of destruction. The entire human race is indebted to your efforts."

"I…I am not worthy of such praise. I couldn't have done it alone. You, everyone else…all of it wouldn't have been made possible if it was just me." Lucina murmured.

"Humbleness is an admirable trait that you humans possess. Nonetheless, I am entitled to make sure you are rewarded for all of the struggles you have endured thus far."

"Oh, no. Please, you don't have to give me anything. Just seeing the world safe and my parents alive is good for me." She glanced forlorn at the wall. "And the time I spend with them is more of a reward than anything else…"

Naga caught the wistful tone Lucina took on as she said that last part, and stepped closer to the young girl to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Your heart is burdened." She merely said. "What may ever be the problem?"

Lucina sighed. "I'm…still unable to sleep at night. The nightmares I have are all too real. And when I wake up, I'm only shrouded with more worries. I know I cannot stay here…but I cannot go back to my old time. It's too painful. Honestly…I just don't know what to do."

"Hmm…" Naga hummed in understanding, urging Lucina to continue on.

"I…I just want to escape from it all. I want to go to a place where I can live out the rest of my life without worrying so much."

"Is that…what you truly desire?"

"Yes…"

"And what about your family?"

"I'm going to miss them…but I will cherish the memories I had. They'll understand…someday…"

"Very well then. I can take you to this place you wish to go to."

Lucina blinked. "Really?"

"Indeed. We can go right now. You deserve to experience a true peace."

"Th-That'll be great! Oh, uh, hang on one second."

Lucina walked over to the crib and glanced down at her sleeping infant self dreaming the night away. A watery smile found its way on her lips as she bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"Yours will be a happy one." She whispered. "Love your parents for me…okay?"

A few tears slid out of her eyelids and dripped onto the baby's cheek when she said that, but the baby merely twitched and kept on sleeping. Lucina sniffled and wiped her eyes before going over to the waiting goddess. She didn't want to break down sobbing in front of her, after all.

"Now then," Naga gripped her shoulders. "Close your eyes, relax, clear your mind of any and all doubt."

Lucina did as she was told and gently closed her eyes as she waited for Naga to work her magic. She stood perfectly still, but it felt like nothing was happening. She could feel a soft breeze wisp through her clothing, but she didn't dare sneak a peek just yet. After a few more moments, she heard Naga speak to her:

"Now. Open your eyes."

When Lucina did, she realized that she was all alone. She was no longer in the nursery. There were no people, no cries of merchants, or baying of livestock. She was in a field. Miles and miles of soft, emerald green grass ran as far as the eye could see. Flowers of different colors and different scents were dancing in a nice, spring wind that blew in all directions. Lucina had absolutely no idea where she was, but she didn't care. As she took in all of her surroundings, she realized that the stress she had in her heart was alleviating, and not a single worry crossed her mind as she walked around in this foreign place. For the first time after years of painful struggle and never ending nightmares, she was finally at peace. It was only then did Lucina notice the weariness in her body and her desire for a long sleep. She laid herself down onto the grass, which was almost as soft as a pillow, and let herself relax. A cloud casted a shade on her so the sun wasn't shining in her face. She was just about to close her eyes again when that same voice spoke to her.

"Lucina…"

"Naga?" She inquired, but no one was there.

Nevertheless, the voice continued to talk to her. "I brought you here so that you may see what it is really like to experience a true peace. Do you want to know?"

"Yes…please…" Lucina answered, her voice no louder than a whisper. It seemed the longer she lied there, the more her strength was waning away.

"Very well then." Naga spoke. "Imagine the faces of your family and friends in one setting. All of them are happy, and are gathered around to converse amongst themselves."

"I…I can see it…"

"There is nothing but pure happiness and joy on all of their faces. The atmosphere is light-hearted, and everyone is grateful to be around the people they love."

"Y-Yes…"

"Now…put yourself there. They are all ecstatic at your arrival, and are welcoming you to come join them. They hold their hands out, waiting for you to accept their invitation."

Lucina could really picture everything Naga was describing to her. Her father, her mother, her brother, her relatives, all of her friends, and even her ancestors were there. They were all waiting for her.

"Lucina…go to them…and experience peace…"

The beating in her heart was slowing down, and her chest barely rose when she took in a breath, but she wasn't worried. She never had to worry again. Taking Naga's advice, Lucina inhaled one last time and went to her loved ones. In that moment, her heart ceased to beat and her breathing was no more. She was finally at peace.


End file.
